


The Mighty Steve McGarrett

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is the last time we bet on paperwork."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mighty Steve McGarrett

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Paper Cut' for my 10_hurt_comfort table, located on my LJ.
> 
> This is just a bit of silliness. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta'd by shadowintime.

Danny walked into the HPD firing range. He expected to see Steve shooting near perfect shots into the paper targets at the other end of the range. Instead, it was silent and he heard Steve growl in frustration. Danny walked over to where Steve was standing.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

Steve turned toward him, and held up his right hand.

“This, right here! You see this?” He was pointing to a small band-aid on his trigger finger.

Danny noticed the positioning of the band-aid, and looked back up at Steve. He started to laugh.

“What the hell is so funny?”

“You, my friend, are unbelievable. Of all the things to get bent out of shape over, and it’s a little cut on your finger.”

“This is your fault, you know. If I hadn’t had to do your paperwork, I never would have gotten this stupid paper cut. I can’t fire my gun!”

“You’re kidding me, right? The mighty Steve McGarrett, the man who can climb a cliff with a broken arm, and shoot someone after being shot in the shoulder, is unable to fire his gun because of a tiny little paper cut?” All the while, Danny was demonstrating said movements with his hands.

Steve seemed to deflate a little at that.

“Well, it hurts.”

“It hurts, he says.” Danny couldn’t help the smile. “Come on you big goof, grab your stuff. At least tell me you finished the paperwork.”

“Well…” Steve gave one of his goofy grins.

Danny ran his hand through his hair. Under his breath, he mumbled, “This is the last time we bet on paperwork.”


End file.
